Demise of the Irken Empire
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: This is technically a Powerpuff Girls and Invader Zim cross over...In a fight to protect the Irken Tallest and planet earth Zim and Tak team up with Dib and Gaz to help weaken the defenses of the Planet Phoexis and their power driven Queen Sedusa. To accomplish this they will have to form an alliance with the very people that helped eliminate the Irken Empire.
1. Time of the Prospered

_**Okay Guys this is the re-written version of the Pro-log. I think it turned out better than the original. I will also be re-writing chapters 1 and 2 adding more detail and stuff.**_

**...**

**Demise of the Irken Empire  
****Pro-log  
**_**Time of the Prospered**_

**...**

The Irken Empire was a mighty and powerful race much more advanced in technology and weaponry than all other races. Their inventions of the SIR units and Megadoomers combined with the military training of the Invaders had made them a powerful influence in galactic conquest. The tallest thought that their armada could with stand any attack, any attempt to exterminate their Empire; at least that's what they thought before their demise

_** 7 years before **_

"WAIT!" a shrill voice breaks out. It echoed through the crowd causing all the Irkens to turn and stare as an Invader pushed himself through the crowd. Zim ignored the looks he was receiving as he shoved people out of his way. "Move for the almighty Zim," he said approaching the stage. _I need to get my mission._ Zim thought scowling running as fast as he could through the crowd of Irkens. He wasn't sure how many flying violations he had committed getting there, but that was unimportant. _I'll deal with those consequences later._

The tallest look up in confusion, "That voice?" Purple asks in quandary looking toward the crowd in alarm. He wished it was just his imagination, but unfortunately for him it wasn't. He knew it wasn t, yet a person could hope couldn't they. Purple looked toward is co-leader asking a silent question.

"It can't be," Red says disbelievingly as a tiny Irken hand reaches over the staged platform where the tallest were proceeding the assigning of Impending Doom2. Red knew he was wrong, but he hoped that by saying that he could magically zap Zim out of existence. _Why now of all times_, he groaned to himself glancing up toward the ceiling?

"Zim?" they whisper in shocked disbelief as a small Irken invader climbed the platform and kneeled before them. Both of them instantly felt as though they were punched in their squeedle-spooch and paled to a more sickly looking mint green. They might have thrown up if they were alone, that is if they were physically capable of throwing up which they weren't. Through this temporary lapse of mental stability they were still able to appear in charge of the situation. Only 8 invaders noticed their weakened state.

"My Tallest, I've come to participate in the great assigning. I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my invitation at all. You wouldn't believe the traffic," said the alien rising to his feet. Zim straightened into army position waiting for his tallest response. His red eyes blinked a couple of times moistening them.

"You weren't invited at all," Red replied.

"Weren't you banished to Food Cortia? Shouldn't you be frying something?" Purple asked raising his antennas in question. _He should still be there. How did he escape Sizlore?_ He thought waiting for the tiny Irken's answer.

"Oh, I quit when I found out about this," Zim answer putting a hand on his hip. He flashed a winning smirk toward his leaders as their faces cringed in disgust. Zim kind of figured he screwed up his chances of being a great invader in the eyes of his Tallest after the Impending Doom1, but if they would just give him one last chance to prove himself he might be able to fix everything.

"You quit being banished?" Purple questioned. _Well that's just great. I know we should have shot him out of the Doom blaster._ He growled bitterly. Purple knew he would have to come up with a plan to get rid of him for good. He just wasn't too sure what it was yet.

"The assigning is over, Zim." Red interrupted in a bored slightly annoyed tone.

"But you can't have an invasion without me," Zim complains, "I was in operation Impending Doom1. Don't you remember?"

_** 3 years earlier **_

A Megadoomer slammed its claws into a building destroying voot-cruisers and teleporters as the rubble tumbled down. Lasers shot out of its doom-cannon causing Irkens to flee in an attempt to save their lives. Fires broke out changing the atmosphere to a smoky haze. Zim laughed like a maniac as his fingers danced over the controls typing out commands.

"But Sir we're still on our home planet," One of the other Irken's tried to tell him. Zim however was having too much fun to pay him any mind. If he had listened it would have saved him three years of dancing in a mascot costume filled with hot grease.

"Just pull those levers," he shouted back. The Tallest watched in brooding anger as Zim operated the Megadoomer causing havoc to their home planet, while the sirens rang in the background.

**...**

"I put the fires out," Zim argued in defense.

"You made them worse!" Red replied in annoyance lowering his antenna. _Where are those lasers when you need them?_ Disintegrating Zim sounded like a pretty enjoyable option right now, but there was a limitation on the Tallest treatment of their invaders, even if they are considered complete morons in their eyes.

"Worse or Better?" Zim countered wearing a quizzical look, while Red mentally groaned.

"Besides," Purple interrupted, "no invader has ever been so very small. You're very small Zim." Zim was in fact very small, actually much smaller than your average Irkens should be at his age. This fact also explained why he was so utterly moronic.

Sadness flashes through Zim's eyes, "But Invaders blood marches through my veins like **GAINT RADIO-ACTIVE RUBBER PANTS**! The pants command me; please do not ignore my veins." Red and Purple glanced at each other, each trying to come up with a plan to rid themselves of this tiny annoyance. "Invader Izzie," Red called to one of the Irkens standing behind them, "what is your opinion on giving invader Zim a mission?"

Zim followed the Tallest line of sight as his eyes settled on another Irken Solider. Her forehead scrunched together as she pondered the question. He looked at her like she would decide if he lived or died. "I feel my Tallest that it would be for the greater good of the empire if you gave Invader Zim a small mission in Impending Doom 2," she replied choosing her words carefully.

They both looked at her in shock. _What is she saying give Zim a mission? How would that be for the greater good of the Empire?_ Suddenly something clicked in Red's mind. "We now see that you are truly deserving," Red pronounced coming closer to Zim, his feet hovering inches from the floor.

"Yes, I am." Zim agreed.

"So we are going to assign you to a planet so mysterious, so secretive that only few know of its name," Purple continued, catching on to Red's plan.

"And those that know its name dare not speak it," Red said cutting of Zim before he could reply.

"Where is this planet," Zim asked raising an imaginary eyebrow in wonder, while his antenna twitched in excitement?

The tallest were panicking looking over the map of galactic conquest trying to find a planet they could send him to. Everyone seemed to close however. Suddenly Purple saw it, "Umm, Here," he said pointing. There was small blue post-it on the outer rim of the map that had a question mark written on it.

"Happy now," Red asked?

"Yes," Zim replied dropping his voice in a ridiculous way.

"Well, that concludes the Great Assigning, Red announced to the audience of Irken Invaders. He listened around him as the Irkens cheered. The lasers flashed zapping Purple in the eye.

He rubbed his claw on his purple orb. "And it will only be a matter of time before all the races of the Universe serve the Irken Empire," Purple finished.

_** 6 months and one day later **_

Zim stood before about 20 or so human worm-children as he was introduced by a tall wrinkly old teacher drone. His eyes glanced over them evaluating their intelligence. _From the looks of things I have nothing to worry about. These human worm-babies are intelligently stupid and probably have the combined IQ of a grapefruit. What a pathetic race; to think that they have any hope of protecting themselves from their impending doom. Ha._

"Zim if you have anything to say, say it now. Otherwise I don't want to hear another word out of you," the teacher drone Mrs. Bitters told him breaking into his concentration. She stood about 5 1/2 ft, but no one was quite sure how tall she was because she was always hunched over. Her white locks were pulled back into a bun and her black eyes glared disapprovingly at everything. Zim wasn't sure how old she was, but she seemed to be about 60 although she looked more like 80.

"Hello, I am Zim. Just your typical pathetic human worm-child, so ignore me and pay attention to the instructor and we ll get along just swimmingly," Zim moved toward the desks to take his seat, while Mrs. Bitters went on to draw out how the entire world was doomed; Zim couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the truth behind her words. His eyes wondered around him scratching under his contacts.

"Okay, I can't be the only one seeing this," a boy with a giant head interrupted, "does no one else see the alien sitting in class"? The children start looking around, glancing toward the window, the ceiling and each other. "He's right there," the boy pointed toward Zim with an accusing finger, "that is no kid; it's an alien, one of the monsters I've been talking about." Zim moved to activate the self destruct on his arm fully prepared to hit the button, if he was found out.

"Oh no, here we go again," a girl sitting behind Zim sighed.

"What about his horrible green head," the boy yelled leaping out of his seat? Zim had already classified him as the class crazy so it shouldn't be that difficult to talk his way out of this jam. It was just a matter on the other stink babies intelligence.

"Insolent fool," Zim replied raising his voice slightly, "it's a skin condition."

"And he's got no ears," the boy continued not seeming to have heard him, "Is that part of your skin condition, Zim?" He had come closer to him placing his hands on Zim's desk. _Why isn't the teacher drone doing anything?_ Zim wondered glancing at the old woman watching this display.

"Yes," Zim replied hanging his head in hopes that it will cause the other students to pity him, thus not believing this human worm-baby.

"Wow, Dib you think just because someone looks different you can call them an alien," One of the other boys remarked? Success! Zim declared inwardly as the other students started agreeing with his statement.

"Okay," Dib muttered while walking toward the front of the classroom, "this is us; and this over here is Zim. See the difference," Dib asked, pointing to illustrations that he had drawn on the black board?

"What is wrong with you," questioned another student, "all you talk about is ghost, aliens, and something about seeing Bigfoot in your garage?"

"Yeah he's always saying things," Zim started joining in, "I remember that one time..."

"Hey you just got here," Did yelled toward Zim!

"Dib, go back to your sit," Mrs. Bitters hissed. She had said it in such a menacing way that it even sent shivers down Zim's spine. _She's quite scary isn't she_, he concluded.

"But," Dib began to argue; but was soon silenced with a glare from Mrs. Bitters that caused his eyes to widen in fear. He issued one last glare and went back to his seat. Zim and Dib spent the rest of the class period glowering at each other from across the class room.

Exiting the skool Zim's shoes tapped on the cement of the steps. The other skool children rushed past him to waiting cars and buses eager to reach home. "I know what you are," the big headed boy said, "and I will prove it sooner or later."

Turning Zim issued an all-knowing look at Dib and replied, "No one will believe you; they never will."


	2. The Unforeseen Threat

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 1**  
_**"The Unforeseen Threat"**_

* * *

Sugar, spice and everything nice was just a code-word for Genetically Enhanced Bio-Soldiers or GEBS for short. The planet of Phoexis treated them as gods, the protectors of the planet from any Conquerors or Invaders, but in reality they were tools, weapons in fact to be used for the queens bidding for whatever she wished. It didn't always used to be this way, back when their original creator lived they were consider to be royalty, the sons and daughters of the king, but as time progressed things began to change.

* * *

_**3 years before Impending Doom2**_

* * *

Laughter filled the air, echoing through the halls of the palace; King Utorium and Professor Mojo glanced out toward the garden where the children were playing. It had been about 4 years since they had been created and Utorium loved them dearly. Since he had never married and saw no hopes of that happening soon the professor decided to create children that he could call his own in hopes that they would also rule in the prosperity after his death.

At first it was very difficult to come even close to creating genetically processed people and there were many screw ups that exploded in his face. But after years of research Utorium had created them with the help of Jojo his lab assistant, the prefect daughters.

However, there was an accident when the king had finally gotten the chemical balance correct, that lead to Jojo to becoming enhanced himself. Jojo had created his own children to destroy the King's children, but after a few months of fighting the children started to tolerate each other and the King required the help of Mojo, as Jojo had renamed himself, to create two more children. After that Mojo had become Utorium's most trust adviser in the royal council and was consider being part of the family.

As the King ended the council, he headed toward the garden to check on the children; Buttercup and Butch were fighting, like always, and Bubbles and Boomer were drawing the stars that hung in the sky. Blossom and Brick sat together by a tree reading books on philosophy and the twins were... _Where are the twins? _The King thought a little panicked.

Just then a leaf fell from the tree above him landing on his shoulder. Glimpsing through the branches he could make out Elisabeth's long chess-nut colored hair blowing in the breeze as she hanged upside down with a bow and an arrow that lay between her fingers taking aim, to where he had no idea. Elisabeth pulled back on the string releasing the arrow as it nimbly flew through the air puncturing an apple. The apple fell through the branches hitting Blossom dead-center on the top of her head.

"Owe!" Blossom cried as the apple made impact. Bubbles looked up and rushed to her sister in concern, "Are you okay," she asked wearing a worried look on her face? "I'm fine," replied Blossom looking up at her younger sister, "just my head hurts." Rubbing her head, Blossom looked down and notice the apple with the arrow pierced through it, "What's this," she asked handing it to Buttercup, who had just come over with Butch. "It looks as if Elisabeth's aim is improving," Brick replied not looking up from his book.

It was about this time that Elisabeth had climbed out of the tree, thus smacking right into her father. "Oh," she said in surprise, "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to see you shoot and arrow at Blossom's head," Utorium countered without skipping a beat. "Well technically," Elisabeth argued, putting the bow down by the tree, "I didn t shoot her head; I shot an apple and the apple hit her." "Elisabeth," her father reprimanded, "that is full-proof logic, but you still hurt you sister." "So I m still in trouble," Elisabeth finished, looking up to her father with an apologetic face. "Yes you are," Utorium answered, "but at the moment I m more curious to where your brother has gone," he continued placing a hand on his chin.

"Oh, Seth," Elisabeth asked raising her voice in hopefulness that her father hadn't given her a punishment, "He's over there," she said, pointing toward a sakura tree in the corner of the garden farthest away from any noise. A young boy with light blonde hair and piercing red eyes studied the monitor in front of him. His fingers gave gentle quick taps, as he rapidly scrolled through inscription code that he had written; cracking them one by one. Seth had always used his increased intelligence in technologic ways, while Elisabeth used it in more physical ways that she found useful, even though Elisabeth could crack any inscription code as quickly as her brother.

King Utorium called for his son, well technically his and Mojo's son or creation, to come over to keep an eye on his sister. Looking up Seth's velvet eyes flashed annoyance, but he headed toward to his father just the same. "Keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn t cause any more trouble," he ordered, "While I go and check to see if Blossom is okay."

The other children looked up to Utorium as he approached, "Are you okay Blossom," he asked concerned for his eldest daughter's well-being? "Yeah, the pain is mostly gone by now," Blossom answered moving her hand from auburn hair and then smoothing out the wrinkles in her pink uniform, She was always concerned with her clothes.

Just then Seth and Elisabeth came towards the group with Seth pushing Elisabeth, you could tell that he really didn't want to baby sit his younger sister and get back to cracking his inscription codes. "Okay you can stop pushing me now," Elisabeth told her brother glaring behind her back at him. "Blossom I'm sorry," Elisabeth stated making eye-contact with Blossom. "I apologize for the laws of gravity," Seth nudged her to continue, when it really came down to it Seth had a large amount of impact on his younger twin sister, "and using them to my advantage to cause you harm." "Do you forgive me," Elisabeth asked, letting the emotion flow through her voice?

As much as Blossom hated to admit it she couldn't hold a grudge against her sister and she had to also admit that the apple shot was amazing. "I forgive you Liz," Blossom said smiling now that the pain had subsided. "Well now that we have that solved how about we eat dinner," Brick suggested standing, and then picking up his hard-cover book? "Let's do it," Buttercup agreed.

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

* * *

Having washed and changed the children headed down the slick, marble stairs toward the dining room; the uniforms that they were wearing now were more formal but still allowed agile movement when need be. Blossom and Brick wore red uniforms with silver lining, Buttercup and Butch wore green uniforms with black lining, Bubbles and Boomer wore Blue uniforms with white lining and lastly the Twins wore completely black uniforms, which always reminded Bubbles of ninjas.

Entering the dining room the children could see their fathers conversing as they waited for their children, as they called them, to arrive so they could start eating. The children greeted their fathers then divided to go to their seats, boys on one side and girls on the other. The order receded in order from oldest to youngest; the reds were seated closest to their fathers then followed, greens blues and lastly blacks. (I realize that sounds... so racist I'm sorry that it does, I m not racist.)

Utorium thanked the cook for the food began to eat. Buttercup and Butch were always aggressive when they ate; they enjoyed meat way too much. Blossom and Brick were probably the most proper out of the bunch; that of course was always expected by Miss Prissy as Buttercup put it. Bubbles being a Vegetarian enjoyed the vegetables, soups and the salads, while Boomer and Seth were pretty normal when it came to eating, noting really out of the ordinary; however with Elisabeth there was nothing ordinary with her eating habits. She would inhale food at alarming speeds and was always fascinating to watch seeing how thin she was, their fathers diagnosed it as a super metabolism which to most of them meant that Elisabeth can pack it away and never gain an ounce.

It was at this moment in time when a guard burst into the room saying that there was an urgent matter that the king needed attend to. Everyone quickly got up from their seats following the guard down the halls, although Butch and Buttercup grabbed a drumstick eating it along the way. The guard led them to the entrance doors where another guard stood holding a pale, sickly looking woman. When Utorium asked her where she came from and who she was the woman replied with only one word, "Sedusa."

* * *

**HI thanks for reading Chapter 1...**

**Just some things that I thought could help you out with visualizing the story... **

**The uniforms are based off of the movie TRON the boys were wearing the arena uniforms while the girls resembled Olivia Wilde's uniform.**

**_This story is also going to be at least 15 chapters long... at least, I'm not really sure how to end it just yet but I have the 15 chapters mapped out in my head already but that is really only half way done._**

**I forgot to include this in the pro-log so I'm including it now...**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I do not own the Powerpuff girls or Invader Zim the characters belong the brilliant minds of the creators... I am just an adoring fan. **


	3. Things Begin to Change

**This update is shorter then the previous two... I was going to make it longer but I decided to cut it short. However, I've added another chapter to break up this one... I will start writing chapter 3, Training Begins, tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
**

* * *

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
**Chapter 2**  
**_"Things Begin to Change"_**

* * *

King Utorium had taken the mysterious woman to an unoccupied room for her to rest. Blossom and Bubbles had offered to help with taking care of the woman, while Buttercup, Elisabeth and the boys left to go hang out in their rooms, or more like suites. Each child shared a suite with their counter-part; of course they had their own rooms, but there was a certain space that they both shared.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Elisabeth told her brother as she sat down on the counter of their tiny kitchen area, her legs dangling above the ground. It wasn't like Elisabeth to get these feeling very often and the woman seemed nice, but something seemed off with her. _It all seemed too planned out._ Elisabeth pondered as she glanced down at her hands, her fingers intertwined with each other. "I know what you mean," Seth replied cutting into her thoughts; He had seated himself next to her on the counter placing his hands on each side of him, "Never once has a sick person come here asking for a handout."

Buttercup and Butch were having a similar conversation in their own suite; they couldn't come to reason why that person would choose to show up there of all places. _It just didn t seem logical, unless this was some kind of plan to get closer to her father._ Buttercup thought worried, she didn't think that that woman posed much of a threat and she couldn't be that dangerous.

Blossom wringed out a rag that she had soaked in cold water then placing it on the woman's forehead in hopes to cool her fever and Bubbles had left toward the kitchen to make soup for her; she studied the woman's face as she sat by her sleeping form, '_She has a really pretty face,_' Blossom considered watching a bead of sweat drip down her cheek. The woman's face resembled a heart and her cheek bones were shaped perfectly. She had freckles scattered across the upper portion of her cheeks and her brunette curls complimented her ivory skin.

The electronic doors slid open making a hissing sound as Bubbles entered caring a blow of vegetable soup. The steam rose creating swirls in a patterned that reminded Blossom of dancing and she concentrated long enough she could make out images. Bubbles settled into the chair next to her older sister placing a spoon in the soup then handing it to her sister.

"Sedusa. Sedusa," Bubbles repeated shaking the woman gently awake as not to startle her. Sedusa opened her eyes to two sets of peculiar eyes; they both had white pupils with only a black ring separating the color from the white, "Oh good you re awake," said the blonde girl with the baby blue eye color; apparently she was the one calling her. "We brought you some soup," the auburn haired girl with bright pink eyes told her. Sedusa sat up and took the soup that pink eyes gave her; she was apparently older than blue eyes. "I'm Blossom," introduced the auburn haired girl, "and this is Bubbles my younger sister," Blossom continued gesturing toward the blonde girl. "Our father told us to look out for you while you recover," Bubbles explained in a cheery tone that sickened Sedusa. _This isn't exactly what I was planning on when I decided to come here. The king was supposed to take care of me, but maybe my plan will still work using his daughters?_

"Thank you for the soup," Sedusa said to the girls, they smiled in return, "but I m afraid that it is a little too warm," she continued placing the spoon gently back into the soup. "Oh I can fix that," Blossom commented blowing on the soup with her ice breath.

Sedusa watched in amazement as tiny snowflakes fluttered out of Blossom's mouth and landed on the vegetable soup. The steam immediately reduced and she could feel the heat from the bowl cool. "That is amazing," Sedusa breathed, she never would have thought that the king's daughters would be so unique that they would have extraordinary powers; a new plan was already starting to form in her mind as she lifted the spoon to her mouth and the liquid flowed down her throat.

Utorium entered into the chamber where his daughters were, the electronic door made a hissing sound as it slid open. All eyes turned to Utorium as he entered; Blossom and Bubbles greeted him with a smile. Sedusa's eyes glanced up toward him evaluating his every move in her mind. "How are you feeling," He asked in a compassionate voice, really it made Sedusa sad a little bit, but she quickly brushed it off. "Oh I m feeling much better now," Sedusa answered sitting up and smiling, "Your daughters have been most helpful." Utorium returned the smile then asked his daughters a few questions, "I hope you have as speedy recovery," He said to Sedusa then exited out the door. As he was walking down the hallway, something inside him melted. When he watched the woman smile at him; he couldn't really explain it, but it was at that moment that he fell.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Invader Zim or Powerpuff Girls... I do however claim ownership on any original characters that appear in this story.**_


	4. Plan Goes into Motion

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
**Chapter 3**  
_** Plan Goes into Motion**_

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the mysterious woman Sedusa came to the palace and she was much better now. Bubbles was probably the one enjoying her company the most, but Sedusa would never say that the feeling was mutual. Personally she wanted to get as far away from that bubbly voice as possible, however she had to keep up appearances in order for her plan to work.

Sedusa now stayed in her own suite, Utorium went out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable. He attended to her every need and was constantly showing her around the grounds. _Just like a love struck puppy_. Sedusa mused as she lay on her bed.

The silk fabric felt cool against her skin as she flipped through the pages of leather bound book. With each page Sedusa revised her plan going over the finishing touches, perfecting it, making sure that there were no loop-holes. There however was one pit fall to her plan, _how will I make sure that the king's children follow my orders unconditionally?_ She didn't really know the answer to this question, but she might have a possible solution.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Mojo asked the Utorium?

They were traveling down the hallway at a casual pace, Mojo's feet made hardly any noise as he walked; Utorium was practically dancing with excitement. "She's the one Mojo; I just know it," he explained as they walked down the outer corridor, the breeze ruffled their raven black hair.

Mojo looked up to Utorium in concern; being a monkey he there was a substantial difference in his height compared to the king, the king had always treated him as an equal. He was pondering how the king could be so infatuated with this woman when he's only known her for 3 weeks,_ however some of the fairytale books that Bubbles used to read the people had only known each other for a day But that s just FICTION. Not relevant to real life situations that s what it is and because it is irrelevant it is known as fiction; a fictitious version of real life that deluded people need to escape to..._

Mojo had stopped his rant when he notices that Utorium was no longer in sight. Then he mental cursed himself for getting distracted- _CURSES curses..._

Meanwhile Utorium was planning out the perfect way to propose to Sedusa, not that he was worried she would say no _wait am I?_ "Maybe a little,' he admitted out loud; his voice echoed down the halls, bouncing and re-bouncing each syllable into the open air. His royal uniform flowed down to the floor moving breathlessly with each step as he made.

Utorium decided that it would be best go the traditional route flowers, dinner, ring, etc. He had never really been a genus when it came to planning romantic occasions and as much as he disliked admitting it Utorium really had no idea what Sedusa enjoyed. He was heading to her suite now to invite her to the planned dinner.

"I would love to go," Sedusa said in her charming voice as they talked in the living room of her suite. The light shimmered in her hair to create a golden glow around her head like a halo.

"Then I ll call escorts to show you to the slicnep around 7," he explained to her; watching for any hesitation in her eyes, but he saw none.

The doors made a hissing sound as they opened and closed; leaving Sedusa to gloat in her success. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom to retrieve her leather-bound book. She had printed a checklist in her messy cursive:

_Get into the palace... Check_

_Get close to the Kings Daughters... Check_

_Get close to the King... Check_

She turned the page scanning the diagrams and maps of the Irken Tallest main Armada ship, memorizing the hallways, escape routes, and holding cells. Finally she will get her revenge; she had waited 15 long years to even get to this point and there would be no possible way for her plan to fail. Turning the page back to the check list, her eyes scanned over the next objective

_Marry the King..._

If she had calculated everything correctly this objective would be completed by the end of the week. Closing the book, then rolling up the rug under her bed and removing the Marble block, she then placed the book back into its hiding place. She knew that he plan would never work if this book was found and if the king saw it he would behead her on the spot.

7 o clock rolled around and Sedusa was waiting for the escorts to arrive and show her to the slicnep. She had chosen to wear a gray silk floor-length dress; the cloth fell cool against her skin and her long brunette curls cascaded down her bare upper back. The dress had a v-neck front that showed a little cleavage and the straps were made out of silver chains intertwined with each other then welded together. You could really notice her curves and when she would spin the dress would flare up showing half her calf. Sedusa had also chosen to where silver chain heels that matched the straps of the gown.

There was a knock on her door so she stood up to smooth out any wrinkles on her dress. Walking toward the door her shoes made a click sound as she lifted each foot and placed it gentle back on the ground. Placing her hand on the wall by the door the closet opened to reveal a cape-like jacket, grabbing the jacket Sedusa opened the door.

A young guard stood there waiting for her to escort, his eyes skimmed over her figure then met her eyes. "King Utorium ordered me to escort you to the slicnep," he stated more to himself than to her.

Sedusa stepped out into the corridor causing the electronic doors to hiss as compressed air was released to close the doors. Following the guard down the corridor Sedusa processed the situation of her plan. _How long will I have to train the king's children, a year, two maybe?_ As far as she knew his children had no such combat or military training, but they had the potential to be destructive and cunning.

She looked up noticing that they had arrived at the slicnep hovering inches from the ground. The slicnep had a slender frame built for speed and elegance the door was open revealing the black plush leather seats and white lights. Sedusa stepped into the slicnep and seated herself onto the soft cushion of the seat. Utorium had told her that he would meet her at the restaurant, so this slicnep was auto piloted to arrive to the planned destination.

The doors hissed as they closed and the cabin lights darkened slightly. Sedusa heard the engine start and she was off. She glanced out the window watching the lights and trees zoom by at breathe taking speeds. The slicnep made a sharp right turn and headed northeast toward the restaurant.

She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw it; it resembled a floating garden with Japanese style buildings and there were Sakura trees dotting the landscape. The slicnep land on the docking area and the doors opened to reveal Utorium wearing a black suit. His eyes widen slightly as the sight of Sedusa as she stepped out of the slicnep. _She looks amazing._ Utorium thought as his eyes settled on her face.

She made her way to Utorium smiling, her dress fluttered around the floor of the docking area. "You look incredible," Utorium complemented to her as she took his hand.

"You look pretty charming yourself," she replied smiling while a slight bush flushed her face.

They walked together talking and laughing. Sedusa watched Utorium's smile and she almost felt guilty using him like this, but her mission was so much more important to her than this man's feelings. He led her to a table on a marble floor; there were 6 obsidian pillars behind the table and bright red lanterns gave the place an orange glow. Sakura blossoms floated through the air the sight of this place made Sedusa breathe catch in her throat.

"What is this place," she asked fully wanting to know, it didn t seem like a restaurant and all. There were no tables other than the one they were seated at and she didn't notice any waiters or servants.

"This is the Psalm Garden," Utorium told her, "It is the only part of the Psalm ruins that is left, this used to be where the royal palace was before the 1,000 year war."

Sedusa studied the scenery and noticed that most of the buildings weren't entirely built; they had crumbling walls and misplaced shingles. There was one building that looked like it was in working condition and she guessed that was where the meal was being prepared.

When the waiters arrived with their food they had a pleasant conversation; they joked with each other and they laughed, if their meeting had been under better circumstances Sedusa didn't see why she couldn't love this man. He was kind, charming, and compassionate; however she couldn't fall in love with him; she had to keep herself detached from her emotions.

Sedusa patted her lips with the cloth napkin, her light pink lipstick rubbed off creating impressions on the cloth. Utorium watched her with content eyes, studying her famine features, her golden eyes, and her freckle cheeks. The waiter brought two fortune cookies for them he quickly grabbed the one closest to him, while Sedusa grabbed the other.

Cracking the cookies open at the same time, Sedusa eyes flickered over the writing:

_Will you marry me?_

Glancing up she saw Utorium taken out a blue crystal ring with emerald and diamond clusters from his fortune cookie. He smiled at her, while she sat there in complete shock. She already knew the answer to give to this question, but she never expected to genuinely want to answer with that.

"Yes," she said her voice sounded so small and fragile, so completely girly and pathetic. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, but that moment she knew wouldn't last forever.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? It was going to be longer, but like the chapter before I thought this would be a good place for it to end...**

**Just a fun fact... the vehicles on planet phoexis are called slicnep which is pencils spelled backward... it amused me when i was writing this.**

**In case you were wondering I'm pretty sure i'm over my writer's block now... so the next chapter should be updated pretty quickly. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 4  
_Wedding Day..._**

_I also want to thank you for reading my story... really means a lot, you can review it if you want... but I just wanted you to now that you don't have to... I will continue to update no matter what happens (unless somehow I die...)_

Disclaimer:

I don't own Invader Zim or the Powerpuff girls... I do however claim ownership of this story and any original ideas that are created from my writing._  
_


	5. Wedding Day

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 4**  
_** Wedding Day **_

* * *

You **WHAT**?

To say Buttercup was shocked was a gross understatement; she was practically radiating waves of anger and disbelief. Her short black hair shifted as she paced back and forth, trying to calm herself. Stopping she brought her hands up to rub gentle circles on her temples in hopes to relieve her head ache. _How could he do this... ?_

"Buttercup I know you're confused," the professor began eyeing his enraged daughter; trying to calm her he placed his hand on her shoulder. Turing her mint green eyes flashed toward him practically glowing in rage.

"**CONFUSED CONFUSED**," Buttercup screamed in disbelief her anger rising with the pitch of her screams, "**YOU GOT ENGAGED WITHOUT EVEN TELLING _US_**!" The last word caused everyone to flinch as the vase sitting on the coffee table shattered.

Blossom and Elisabeth sat on the white leather couch in complete silence still trying to wrap their minds around the news as Buttercup went on screaming. Glancing toward each other they both seemed to be thinking the same thing, _I guess I should be glad he told us at all instead of showing up with some supposed step-mother_; both of them however weren't very excited about the news. The only one that seemed happy about it was Bubbles; they gazed toward the blonde girl frowning at the display with concern while her baby blue eyes glimmered with excitement.

Seth stood in the corner watching intently with his blood red eyes he hadn't said a word since Utorium told them, but Buttercup didn't really give any of them any chance in responding. He glanced toward his twin she stared back at him with and unsure expression; her green irises blinked a couple times before she turned and nudged Blossom to help her calm their raven hair sister.

Standing Elisabeth made her way to the sink, while Blossom went to comfort her father; he wore a worried expression but he smiled when seeing Blossom approach him. Elisabeth had opened the cabinet taking out a glass then filling up with water; the faucet clicked shutting off the flow of water. Elisabeth casually walked over to the cursing Buttercup dumping the water on her head.

Pouring out the glass water soaked Buttercup's hair, her wet bangs matted against her forehead. Everything was silent for a good 2 minutes except for the sound of Seth's light snicker, Buttercup blinked several times in shock, "Liz, WHAT THE HELL," she turned toward Elisabeth finding a new place to direct her anger.

"Your screaming was getting on my nerves," she replied bluntly shrugging her shoulders. She sat the glass on the table softly then retook her seat on the couch. "Now if you'd shut up Dad might be able to tell us what is going on," she snapped toward Buttercup issuing a glare in her direction. Elisabeth wasn't one to snap at people, but she was rather annoyed and snapping at the cause of most of her annoyance brought her peace.

Buttercup stood there watching her younger sister, but she decided it would be best to do as she said. So she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Bubbles. She turned and issued an apologetic smile at her father, and then Bubbles asked him to continue.

"Umm... Well," Utorium cough at the awkward silence as all eyes were turned on him, "We wanted to have the wedding by next week," he said. "Sedusa also wanted you to be in the wedding ceremony," he added looking towards Bubbles and Blossom knowing they would be excited.

Bubbles squealed in excitement jumping up from the couch and hugging her father. He smiled down at her and brushed his hand on her blonde head. Blossom was more reserved but you could notice the small smile that crept onto her face.

"She wants you girls to be her bride's maids," Utorium explained watching as the other three rolled their eyes at Blossom's and Bubbles's increase enthusiasm. Bubbles was still hugging him, but he gently released her grasp. Grabbing Blossom up from the couch Bubbles started bouncing and prattling on about the flowers, the cake, the food, and the dresses.

**_Dresse__s__!_** Both Buttercup's and Elisabeth's heads shot up at the mention of that dreaded word. As many differences they share they also had many similarities and opinion on dresses was one of them. Both would rather have to fiend of 30 flesh crazy rabies foamed erots than have to wear a dress. Looking up in the direction of their father they saw him smile so genuinely that they decided not to push the subject.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window warming the bed in which Sedusa slept. Stirring from her sleep she cracked on eye open glaring hatefully at the sun that blinded her vision. She was never a morning person, but today she was going to have to make an exception because today was her wedding.

A small sinister smile crept onto her face as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _It won't be long now,_ she thought as her feet touched the soft larenim fur rug. Walking silently her brunette curls bounced with each step to retrieve her book. She removed her book from its hiding place running her fingers tenderly over the cover. The same list of objectives appeared again before her eyes

_Get into the palace_

_Check Get close to the Kings Daughters_

_Check Get close to the King_

_Check Marry the King Check_

She had chosen to write it in now because she would want to make sure nothing happened to alter her plans. She flipped back through the other pages stopping when she went to the page that involved the children and their abilities

_Blossom: Ice Powers_

_Brick: Fire Powers_

_Bubbles: Gift of Languages_

_Boomer: Weapons Morphing_

_Butch: Defense Techniques_

_Buttercup: Unknown_

_Seth: Unknown_

_Elisabeth: Unknown_

_Common Abilities: Eye beams, laser beams, flying, Super strength, Super speed, invisibility, highly adaptable, and unnatural healing abilities. _

Sedusa read this page with a puzzled look_._According to Bubbles they all had a special ability but she had no clue what the last three were or even if they had developed a special ability yet. That little blonde girl was good for getting information on them which is why she hung around her the most, she worried that the others would catch on if she asked questions about their abilities but Bubbles was clueless.

She returned her book to it hiding place then walked into the bathroom area to take a shower. The warm water pelted her back as she shampooed her hair; rubbing gentle circles on her scalp she pondered when it would be best follow through with the next step of her plan. If she did that too soon it would cause suspicion, but if she did that two late she won t have efficient time to train the children. Coming to a conclusion Sedusa decided it would be best to poison him slowly; she would use chumiten that way it will cause him to go through the symptoms of flu then pass out of his system leaving no evidence to trace back to her. I have to murder King Utorium; she thought tears slowly coming to her eyes only to be washed away by the running water.

"This is ridiculous," Buttercup said eyeing the bride's maid dress with distain. Their father had allowed them to pick out a dress of their signature color, but even though the dress was green Buttercup still despised it. She looked over to Elisabeth who wore the same look of hatred as her.

Elisabeth's dress was black, like much of her clothes, with a silver trim. The skirt puffed out very much like a tutu which caused her to resemble as gothic ballerina. Turning she looked over to Buttercup their thoughts in unison with each other said the same words, "I hate this."

Seth was wearing a completely black suite except for a silver tie; the rowdy ruff boys had on similar attire with different color ties blue, red, and green to match the girls dresses to which they all thought was utterly moronic. Their father had convinced them all to be in the ceremony with the girls.

"I hate weddings," Butch said holding up his forest green tie.

"Have you ever been to one," Brick countered to his brother while tying his tie.

"No, but if this is how all weddings go I think my statement is pretty accurate," Butch replied wrapping the tie around his neck letting it hang lose not bothering to tie it. He looked over to Boomer tying his tie for like the 50th time to make sure it was perfect; it was all quite obvious to all of them about his crush on Bubbles. Butch rolled his eyes at his brother, sometimes he wondered if they were even related.

It was about 30 minutes before the ceremony and the professor was in a complete nervous wreck. He was sweating uncontrollably pacing back and forth in the dressing room. For the wedding he decided it would be more romantic to have the ceremony in Psalm Garden where he proposed; it wasn't a large wedding just family, close friends, and council officials, the whole thing however was going to be televised throughout the empire. _No pressure..._

Blossom came into the room at that time to check on her father he was still pacing back and forth and she smiled at his nervousness. "You really like her don't you," she asked causing him to stop in his tracks to stare at her.

"Blossom, what are you doing here," her father questioned smiling trying to dispel his nervousness. He watched her standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest smirking in her pink dress.

"Sedusa just asked me to check on you," she answered her smile growing bigger as she laughed, "I'll tell her you're doing fine."

Blossom went to leave but was called back by her father. Turning she saw him smile at her, "Thank you for doing this for me," he said looking loving toward her.

"Anything for you dad," Blossom replied with a smile then left.

Utorium watched as her auburn hair flowed out the door. He felt calmer now not as twitchy. That visit from her is just what I needed. Picking up his tux jacket, Utorium slipped his arms into the jacket. He felt completely confident now eyeing himself in the mirror.

Bubbles was helping fix Sedusa train. The needle went in and out through the white silk fabric as she sowed the tiny rip. "I'm sorry you have to fix this for me Bubbles," Sedusa said turning her head toward the blonde girl sewing her train.

"Oh, it's okay," Bubbles replied looking up toward her future mother with a small smile, while she continued sewing. "After all, you re going to be my step-mother."

Sedusa didn't know how to react to this small girl; she seem so kind and innocent which is the reason she disliked being around her because she knew she herself was far from kind and even further from innocent. "I guess I am," she muttered chewing on her thumb in a nervous manner.

"Okay, all done," Bubbles said stand up and brushing of any dirt that might have stuck to the fibers of her dress. She looked at Sedusa standing in her wedding dress examining her train.

"Wow, you can t even see it," Sedusa said surprised studying the tear that Bubbles had just sown. Her fingers ran over the tiny stitches feeling the thin yet sturdy string. "You're very good at this Bubbles."

"Thank you," she replied beaming one of her winning smiles, "I'm really the only one in my family that can sew; Buttercup and Elisabeth are useless when it comes to doing household chores like sewing, while Blossom can't cook."

"It isn't that I can't cook," Blossom interrupted coming into the changing room, obviously offended.

"Oh, you re right you can put spoons in dishes," Bubbles said slightly teasing her older sister.

Sedusa watched the two somewhat amused by the sibling fight. It reminded her of her family and she frowned at the memories.

"Is something wrong," Blossom inquired distracting Sedusa from her memories, to which she was thankful?

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered her golden eyes locking with pink irises, "I'm just getting a little anxious."

"You and dad both," Blossom muttered softly. She made her way to the changing rooms in which Buttercup and Elisabeth were changing. Opening the electronic door she saw both of them reading.

"Are you guys ready to go on," she asked standing in the door way. Her question was replied with two bored stares in her direction from two sets of green eyes.

The music filled the air as the ceremony began. Utorium was a little nervous with the eyes of his empire on him, ones he could both not see and see. He received an encouraging nudge from Mojo, his best man, as his daughters started their decent down the aisle.

Elisabeth came first followed by Bubbles as the order decreased from youngest to oldest. Blossom smiled at her father when she passed. Utorium relaxed a little but not much.

It was at this point everything started to move in slow motion the second he saw her. Sedusa was walking wearing a white silk dress her veil went far past her shoulders and encased her in a delicate cocoon. The bodice hugged her figure tightly then flow loosely to the ground. She was smiling brightly and it completely threw Utorium. Still completely in a daze he took her hand like he had done when he proposed and led her to the minister.

They went through the vows each answering with I do. No one dared to object to this marriage, but to some of them it didn't seem right. The floating cameras to pictures of the kiss; the rowdy ruff boys recoiled slightly remembering how the girls had caused them to explode by kissing them. Cheers broke out through the crowd as the wedding party followed them to the reception.

They were about to cut the cake, but before that they made a toast in which Sedusa had snuck the chumiten in to her grooms drink. The affects wouldn't take effect until 2 day from now then his health would slowly worsen until he passed away quietly in his sleep. She felt guilty but to this there was no cure, so she just had to follow through on her plan and burry this guilt with the rest.

The rest of the night went without incident. People drank, danced, and ate; of course there were a lot of congratulations and toasts. Sedusa danced with her step children laughing as her heart slowly started to re-harden into an emotionless rock. _The hardest part of my plan is complete... Now I just need to train the children._

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 4**

**Just some updates encase you don't read my page...**

**I'm starting my second story It's a crossover between Code name: Kid's Next Door and Spy Kids although the pro-log might be a little confusing at first.**

_I should have it uploaded by the end of this week... possibly tomorrow or the day after. _

It is called Surrounded by Strangers so you should check it out... I'm thinking I will put it under the Code name Kid's next door category.

_**Planet Phoexis Guide to Alien**_** Vocabulary:**_  
_

_**Erots**__ weasle like animals with spots like dalmations and badger shaped heads.

_**Larenim**__ Tiger like felines with Llama soft fur and kola type claws.

_**Chumiten**__ A clear tasteless poison that causes the symptoms of the flu while it slowly kills it victim causing them to go peacefully in their sleep.


	6. Training Begins

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 5**  
_** Training Begins**_

* * *

Everything went according to plan; the King contracted the flu (or so it seemed) then passed away peacefully in his sleep. The children were now orphaned with nothing but a (evil) step mother. Some were taking it harder than others, but all of them felt some grief. Seth and Elisabeth said nothing, the cleverness was of course still there, but they both just became expressionless bottling their feelings inside them. Bubbles cried constantly and if she wasn't crying (which was rare) she would sniffle slightly. Boomer tried his best to comfort Bubbles, but nothing seemed to work; so he just left her be. Buttercup cried of course, but then she too took the same sense of expressionless pain of the twins.

Blossom probably took the news the hardest of them all. No she didn't burst into tears like Bubbles and she didn't bottle her feeling inside her, but she felt empty inside. She felt as though her emotions were ripped out of her, so she couldn't feel anything which she considered might be all for the better because if she did feel again the pain might come flooding back so fast that it would overwhelm her.

Blossom was always the closest with her father (which might not sound like equal parenting); she would tell him everything, it was more like best friends then father and daughter. But now without her best friend in her life she felt empty; there was no one else to turn to when life sucked and you just needed to rant._ Right now life is shitty..._

Sedusa called the children to the throne room; more like ordered them, for a "family meeting ". She was fairing quite nicely without the king, she was moved to the imperial suite that the king had once occupied and now as seeing as she is the ruler of all phoexis controlling the children wouldn't be a problem. A depressing atmosphere filled the air as they all stood in the room; there was no sound except for Bubbles sniffling. Most of the faces were expressionless as they waited for their mother to speak.

"I called you here to discuss physical training with your powers," Sedusa stated in a surprisingly firm voice. She stood before them like Hitler in front of the Nazi army.

Bubbles was the first to respond, "Our father never wanted us to use our powers as weapons." She had stopped her sniffling but they soon returned with her mother's reply.

"Your father isn't here anymore," she snapped glaring at the 9-yearold blonde girl. Her facial expressions soften as the little girl started to whimper, "before he died he told me to take care of you and your siblings. I feel that is would be in your best interest to learn to use your powers to their fullest for self defense purposes," she explained kneeling down to look her in her blue eyes.

Bubbles seemed to except this answer smiling a little while the tears still glittered down her cheeks.

Elisabeth wasn't so trusting of this statement. She started processing everything in her mind evaluating every detail something didn t seem to add up, but she definitely wasn't going to say anything until she knew for sure what it was. She watched the woman in front of her distrusting her very existence as she explained about a stimulation room she had developed with Mojo.

Sedusa handed the children dog tags with numbers on them. Blossom had #01; Brick had #02 and so on. She said that they were access cards into the training room and the numbers were to track their progress. "Each dog tag also acts as a mechanical body guard. They are able to shift into anything that you will find useful, from weapons to vehicles and vehicles to electronics. A special feature is a robotic form that they can take to protect you unconditionally," she explained as each child studied their dog tag.

Sedusa led the children down the corridors to a black metal door. Seth studied the door concluding that it was made out of some type of Tnemat so no one could burst in or out. The doors opened with a loud hiss revealing black walls and black ceiling. The room was divided into many sections with more Tnemat walls as dividers. Seth noticed the floor seeing that it was made completely of Seiriuqni below he could see a completely white room with black dots marking out big chunks of white squares. Bumping in to his sister as she studied the ceiling she turned to him with an unsure face.

Mojo was working over by the stimulator correcting any false wiring. His green monkey fingers worked diligently in the tangled mess of wires. Viewing that he had completed what was required of him he stood closing the Tnemat door to the wiring room and walked out to see his sons.

Mojo was shocked._ She promised; that clor bag promised. That two faced lying 5ft6in quolip promised._ He was filled with rage and he couldn't do anything about it. She was just two cunning and if he tried to rip her head off she would just grow two more in its place. Mojo saw her smile at him, but he knew the hidden message, _"try anything stupid and you won t see your sons again."_

Sedusa watched in victory as the green monkey politely bowed his head. She laughed at his gullible nature thinking that she wouldn't involve his sons in this scheme. _Yes, I did promise; but I rarely keep them_ she laughed to herself. Knowing that she would have deal with this later brought a since of hidden pleasure. _I wonder what choice terminology he will use?_

Elisabeth watched this exchange between the two. She was positive Mojo was about to rip her head off; the anger in his eyes was a dead giveaway, but he didn't. Something seemed out of place with this. _Why would Mojo want to kill her and if he wanted to why didn't he?_ Elisabeth looked toward Mojo's sons as something clicked in her mind. She understood the anger; it was black mail no doubt about it, but what did Mojo know about Sedusa that she didn't?

Bubbles also looked uneasy around Sedusa Elisabeth noticed. When Sedusa kneeled down to her level in the throne room she definitely looked more scared than sad. This was all puzzling to Elisabeth she didn't understand why they did everything she said, but she knew that they knew something she didn't and she was going to do everything in her power to find out what exactly it was.

Mojo explained how the teleport into the stimulation room worked and Blossom was the first to try it out. She watched around her as the white walls turned to a snow storm it was all around her up to her knees. She hovered out of it not sure was to expect and shivered as she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

Suddenly something grabbed her pulling her down toward the snow pile. She quickly flipped kicking her attacker in the chest knocking it on its back. Blossom watched as the beast rose to its feet with anger in its eyes. Roaring it charged as Blossom barely dodged it. She hissed in pain as its fur scratched her arm ripping a small cut in her uniform. Her eyes started to heat up as an eye beam hit the beast between the eyes like some sort of action movie. Blossom watched in horror as the blood started to rush form its head coloring the snow in crimson. The beasts body faded away along with the snow, but Blossom's scratch remain.

She started to panic as a small trail of her blood mixed with the water. _Wait water?_ Realizing she was floating in the ocean with cisabs circling around her she screamed. She wanted to get out of there and never come back.

Her siblings watched in horror at the scene below. Blossom looked like she was in real danger. She was fighting cisabs for crying out loud. Bubbles couldn't take it anymore.

"Have her switch places with me," She told Mojo pleading with him. He looked toward the desperate girl watching as tears started to come to her eyes. Nodding in agreement his fingers typed out a couple of orders to the teleporters.

Bubbles was zapped while Blossom was returned. She didn't look to terribly bad her arm was bleeding and her wrist looked bruised, but that would have healed up in about 5 minutes. Buttercup personally felt that she was over reacting. She watched as Bubbles ripped apart the cisabs causing the scenery to change quickly.

Bubbles had to admit that it was kind of fun fighting. She never really did it much because her father taught her that it wasn't very lady like. She hit another monster sending him flying into a building. The debris clattered to the ground knocking the second monster in the head. Bubbles took the opportunity to smash into his stomach with her fist to send him completely through the building. _I never knew I was this strong!_ She laughed it filled the air echoing up to her sisters.

"She laughed," Blossom questioned kind of shocked.

"Looks like fun; can I go next," Butch asked his father with puppy dog eyes glimmering in anticipation.

Mojo looked worriedly at his son. Sedusa had programmed the room to respond to who was in it lowering or raising the difficulty according to the person. "I guess; If you really want to," he agreed defeated.

"Thanks pops," Butch said slapping his father on the back. Then turning and sticking his tongue out at his very annoyed counterpart glaring daggers at him. He knew she wanted to go before him and was pouting because she couldn't.

The teleporters zapped Butch transferring him to the stimulation room as Bubbles was transferred back. She was sweating breathing heavily as her heart rate started to slow. Bubbles had a couple of scratches and bruises; she was also bleeding from a small gash in her head, but her injuries would be healed up in no time considering she wasn't expending so much chemical X.

Butch was getting more beat up than the others. The metallic smell filled his nostrils causing him to feel more alive than he ever had. He liked it when his opponents bleed. Each hit felt like a victory and each blow to him felt like shame. Butch pushed himself to his limits until his father forcefully pulled him back.

"What do you think you were doing," Mojo questioned eyeing his bleeding injured son.

He shrugged in response not bothering to answer his primate father. Blood covered Butch completely, they weren't sure if it was from the monsters or himself. His uniform was in tatters and he looked like shit, but you could notice the gleam in his eyes (kind of a crazy gleam). Because of Butch's impulsive action Mojo had canceled the rest of today's training; claiming that they should rest in preparation for tomorrow.

Elisabeth was slowly piecing together the situation in her room. Lying on her bed she wrote down on a piece of paper the recent occurrences trying to connect them together. Arrows were pointing at different things, but nothing seemed to match. Even her advance intellect couldn't process the connections. So she decided to pay a visit to Bubbles to find out what she knew.

Meanwhile Bubbles had decided to turn in early; she was exhausted she turned off the lights instantly blacking out her room. That was when she felt a pull on her arm. Thinking it was just Boomer she called out, "Boomer you can't scare me." There was no answer but she still felt the hand on her arm. With a sudden jerk she let out a small scream as she was pulled toward the wall. _I don't know what's happening..._

Boomer heard the scream and flew up to Bubbles room to check on her. The door hissed open quietly and he saw his counterpart sleeping peacefully in her bed. _I must have just heard something_ he thought closing the door.

Elisabeth knocked on the door and waited as one of the Blues opened it for her. She had a million thoughts zooming through her mind but she had only on real question, _"What does Bubbles know?"_ Boomer had opened the door and she immediately asked for Bubbles.

"Is something wrong," Boomer asked as she came into the room? He was worried by the confused look on her face.

"No, nothing I just need to talk to Bubbles," Elisabeth answered rather quickly not meaning to enforce the idea that something had happened.

Boomer led Elisabeth up to her room still cautious of the situation. He knew that when Elisabeth was stressed about something it would be best not to push her. Opening the door Elisabeth went in offering a quick nod in Boomer's direction.

She turning on the lights jarring Bubbles from whatever dream she was having. Bubbles sat up groggily rubbing her eyes. "What? Who's there," She said blinking the sleep from her eyes. She looked toward her younger sister with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Elisabeth said coming closer to her she sat on the bed, "But I needed to ask you something important." Bubbles tilted her head to the slightly to the right in question, it was a common Bubbles move when someone wanted to ask her something.

"Go ahead," she said urging her sister to say whatever is on her mind so she would leave her room and she could sleep.

"It's about Sedusa", Elisabeth began, "I want to know why you looked so frightened in the throne room and in the training room when she greeted Mojo."

Bubbles face went blank, "I was intimidated," she answered regaining her composure. "She is so composed when dealing with people and I'm going to have to achive that someday when we become rulers," Bubbles explained.

Elisabeth knew it was an immediate lie. Bubbles had never been very good at lying. But she felt conflicted because she needed to know what she knew, however she couldn't press it because it might make Bubbles feel like she knows something. Elisabeth wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

Bubbles watched as her sister nodded in understanding feeling glad that she didn't call out her lie. There is no way she was going to tell her what she knew (it was against her orders). She watched as her sister exited her room turning off the lights as she left. The blonde sat in the dark for a minute before lying back down and returning to her dreams.

_This is going to be a long 2 years._

* * *

**Okay so this is the last chapter of just Powerpuff Girls... the Irken Invaders return in the next chapter! Finially this is the part I've been dying to write since I started this story. Can't wait!**

**This is also my first real action scene in this chapter so tell me what you think.**

**_Planet Phoexis Guide to Alien Vocbulary:_  
**

**Tnemat_ **A strong steel like metal that is black in color and can only be cut by Onuj lasers. (It is also the same metal that the Irken Amarda and vootcursers are made from)

**Seiriuqni_** A strong diamond like glass that is extremly durable.

**Clor Bag_** A little hard to translate... but you can take it as an insult.

**Quolip_** Bitch; Whore; Trolip

**Cisabs_ **basically sharks

_Also I will be posting the 1 chapter of Surrounded by Strangers either tomorrow or Friday... So read that too!_

Please Review

\/


	7. Posing as the Enemy

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 6**  
_** Posing as the Enemy**_

* * *

_** 7 years before the Demise**_

* * *

"Wiggle you're antenna in salute," the loudspeakers blared. Cheers vibrated through the crowd of Invaders as their leaders the Tallest took center stage. Blossom watched with interest as she evaluated the two._ They don't look very smart.._. she thought listening to them address the crowd. But Sedusa told her not to under-estimate them and being the leader of the mission that would rid the universe of their destruction she had to keep on her toes.

Blossom looked toward the Invaders on the stage singling one out. The one that she called Elisabeth, except here she addressed her as Invader Izzie. They had all taken on invader disguises with their new shape shifting abilities to infiltrate the Irken race.

It wasn't difficult to blend with the natives. They just had Seth hack into their ships computer and add them to the invaders before they even arrived. The only thing left was just the process of working their way up to the top of the 7 different sectors. They had arrived one year ago after completing two years of training and already two of them had worked their way up to the head position.

Blossom had to say she was a little jealous of the twins, but it was to be expected of their quick achievement considering their special power is increased cognitive function. They also found favor with the Irken leaders and they called them their most promising Irkens.

Seth was in charge of the brig and master computer. Elisabeth was head of the invaders in Impending Doom 2. Brick was second in command at Conventchia. Boomer was working his way to the top of weapons development. Butch was working as a prison guard and Buttercup was helping train the Invaders. Bubbles was in charge of the Snack department which apparently is a big deal to the leaders. None of them understood it though.

Blossom however didn't have to work her way higher. Her mission was to remain unnoticed and lead the others from the shadows. She just had to wait until they got into position then they would break this empire down from the inside out. At the moment she was just an unassuming Invader lost in a crowd of Irkens.

"Invader Skoodge," Tallest red called out summoning one of the invaders to come forward. A short chubby invader kneeled before his tallest in respect. Izzie noticed the instant disappointment in the Irkens height, everything was about height here. She watched as the two leaders whispered to each other discussing which planet they would send him to.

Turning Tallest Purple addressed the small invader, "You are assigned to planet Vort, home of the slaughtering rat people." A picture was projected on the holographic screen of Skoodge being devoured by rats. Izzie couldn't help but smirk at the picture. Some other invaders snickered quietly as the Irken's eyes began to well up with tears as he looked at the picture. Skoodge bowed his head and returned to his place on the stage.

"Invader Spleen," Purple spoke calling the invader on Izzie's right to the stage. The Irken leaders congratulated him on his height. "You will be assigned to planet Semag," Purple stated pointing to a planet on the map with one of his long green fingers. The Irken bowed to his leaders and retook his place next to Izzie.

Elisabeth's antenna twitched as she waited patiently for the Tallest to summon her. Her red eyes scanned the picking out a familiar face, which was an extremely difficult thing to do seeing as all the Irkens looked alike. She watched her eldest sister studying the tallest, plotting in her head their weaknesses. _It won't be long now,_ she thought scanning for her other siblings that were no doubt standing in the crowd.

"Invader Izzie," Red called summoning Elisabeth to the stage. She quickly bowed before them as they examined her. Elisabeth looked up to them unfazed, her eyes not blinking as her antenna stilled. "You seemed to have grown from last time you stood before us," Red said placing a finger above her head.

"Yes, my Tallest," Elisabeth replied with a smile, "I've grown quite considerably, but my height compares nothing to my leaders."

The Tallest smiled at the compliment. They turned and studied the map whispering to each other. Elisabeth wasn't too worried however because her advanced hearing picked up every word...

_"Should we send her to planet Drac, or should we give her more of a challenge,"_ Purple whispered to his fellow ruler.

_"How about planet Vort,"_ Red suggested glancing at the Irken.

_"No we sent Invader Skoodge there."_ Purple explained studying the map.

_"Oh, wait; I got it,"_ Red murmured nudging his partner.

"Because of your increased height, we have decided to assign you to Planet Enivel," Purple clarified turning toward the best invader. He pointed to a section on the map that included about 3 different planets. They both studied her looking for any sign of hesitance, but she just smiled and thanked them for her mission.

The Tallest continued through the assignments. When the last assignment was given out that is when it happened. **"WAIT!" **

They looked up in confusion hoping that wasn't the voice they thought they heard. Red looked toward the crowd as he watched the Irken invaders be shoved aside by an invisible force. He looked toward Purple, who looked back to him, "It can't be."

Izzie watched as a small invader hoisted himself up on the stage. The Tallest were beside themselves as they eyed the Irken. "Zim," they said unison as he kneeled before them.

"I'm sorry I'm late my Tallest," Zim apologized rising to his feet, "I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made at all." Elisabeth watched amused at the horrified expressions of the Tallest.

"You weren't invited at all," Red said coming closer to the Invader obviously annoyed at his presence.

"Weren't you banished to Food Cortia," Purple asked changing the subject before Red lost his temper. He was annoyed to see Zim too, but he had the cunning to come up with a plan to get rid of him.

"Oh, I quit that when I heard about this," Zim elucidated placing one of his rubbery hands on his hip. There was no way his would serve people burgers while his fellow invaders were out conquering. As much as he disliked to admit it his leaders were fools if they thought he wouldn't figure out away to escape the Fry Lord.

"You quit being banished," Purple asked shocked?

"The assigning is over Zim," Red interrupted. He wanted to get rid of this little nuisance as quickly as possible.

"But you can t have an invasion without me," Zim argued. _There is no way I will ever go back to Food Cortia. I will not continue my fry monkey job there._ He inwardly grimaced at the memories of the grease and fat tubs he had to wait on. "I was in operation Impending Doom 1. Don t you remember?"

Something clicked in Elisabeth's mind. _So this is the famous Invader that destroyed half of his home planet. No wonder The Tallest looked horrified when they saw him._ She studied him now evaluating his destruction capabilities. He was small... yes actually smaller than your average Irkens and knowing how the Tallest favored tall invaders she knew they didn't think much of him. But he had potential; she saw it clearly, if he was just given a chance he might be the one to save the empire from destruction.

"Invader Izzie," Red called drawing the young invader's attention. "What is your opinion on giving Invader Zim a mission in Impending Doom 2," he asked twisting his head in her direction.

Elisabeth twitched her antenna as she thought about this question. Zim was looking at her with hope in his eyes. "I feel My Tallest," she began choosing her words carefully, "that it would be for the better of the Empire to give Zim a small mission in Impending Doom 2."

The Tallest looked confused at her, but as the sentence started to sink into their packs they began to understand the alternate meaning. "Very well," Purple said, "because of Invader Izzie's recommendation we have decided to assign you to a planet."

"Yes, a planet so unknown, so mysterious that only few know its name," Red embellished. He noticed that Zim was about to ask its name. Luckily Purple cut him off.

"And those that know its name dare not speak it."

"Where is this planet," Zim asked excited about his new mission. He looked over to Elisabeth making a mental note to thank her. She stood there patiently waiting for the assigning to end. His Tallest studied the map for a good minute or so before they pointed.

"There. The planet is there."

Zim turned his attention back to his leaders who were pointing at a small post-it note on the outer rim of the map. He studied the post-it. I looked like it was on the far reaches of the universe and would take quite awhile to get there, even with mighty Irken technology.

"You happy now," Red asked the small Irken? He was glad that he would finally be sent far away without any hope of him returning. Red looked toward the Irken that gave him the idea nodding her direction. She smirked slightly, but otherwise showed no emotion.

"Irkens report to the robotics lab to receive your SIR unit," the speakers ordered as the Irkens traveled down the hallway. Zim followed in the line of almost identical beings, Izzie was a little further up. Zim wondered why she would help him, Irkens needed no one and it was everyone for himself/herself when it came to invasion missions. But yet she helped him. He was grateful of course, but she seemed to have spoken in such a way that there could be more than one meaning to her words.

Elisabeth waited in line for her robot. She carefully thought about what she did. _I shouldn't have given that recommendation to The Tallest. But they seemed glad to have him out of their antenna. I guess the plan can still go through as long as he doesn't ever come back. I don't want to take any chances._

"Next," Red called after handing the last invader a robot. Elisabeth came forward still thinking about her mission. She paused however when a robot appeared at her side in attack mode. Glancing at it she shrugged and motioned for it to follow her. It did so without arguing. She headed to her voot-curser, well actually her dog tag in disguise, and opened the door. Her SIR unit hopped in the ship. She was just about to climb in herself when she heard a familiar yell.

"Wait," Zim called seeing Invader Izzie about to take off in her voot-curser. He couldn't let her leave without expressing his gratitude for his mission. Zim was glad she stopped and waited for him to get there. Most anyone else would have left.

Elisabeth looked at the Invader as he stopped in front of her. His breathing was a bit labored seeing as he was probably running to catch her before she left. "What do you want," her voice scratched.

"I wanted to thank you," he said his breathing returning to normal, "For my mission."

"It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to thank me," she replied shooting a glance at her SIR unit. "Just forget I did anything," Elisabeth continued cutting Zim off and jumping into her voot-curser.

Zim watched her take off, hovering out of the parking garage along with the other invaders as they went to their assigned planets. He headed back to his voot-curser jumping in next to Gir. Then he too flew out of the parking garage in the direction of the mystery planet. Zim never would have predicted he would see Invader Izzie 7 years later.

* * *

**I dedicate this Chapter to all my readers that stuck with me until this point... I feel greatly honored. **(I know finally a dedication that is dedicated to you.)

**_*Elevator Music*_ **

**Gir: **Do a Little Dance

**Zim: **No Gir!

**Gir: **DAAANNNCEEEE!

**Zim: **FINE! Do do dodo do do dodo (dancing)

* * *

**Yes I updated 2 chapters in one week. I was going to make all of you wait till Monday to read it, but considering you had to sit through two extra unplanned chapters to get to this point I decided to be nice and update early. **However I wouldn't count on this happening often it's more like a freak occurrence.

* * *

_**Please Review**_

_**|  
\/**_


	8. Traitor Within

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
**Chapter 7**  
_**"Traitor Within"**_

* * *

_**Time of the Demise**_

* * *

"Life is much less stressful without Zim," Purple said through mouthful of chips. He was sitting next to Red watching over the Brig. Currently they were preceding the monthly updates with the Invaders to see how they were progressing. Red nodded his agreement with purple. He was studying the list of Invaders checking of their names once they had passed the inspection.

"Next up is Invader Tak," Red read of the list. His fingers curled around the digital screen. He nodded his head toward Invader Aero to start the transmission. The Irken nodded back and typed out a few buttons as the glass wall transformed into a video screen.

The tallest watched as Invader Tak appeared on the screen. "My Tallest," she greeted them respectfully bowing. Invader Tak had grown much taller since her encounter with Zim, in fact she now stood about 5'6 feet. After she had failed to take Zim's mission she came back to the tallest. Of course there was a punishment for her failure, but soon they gave her a different mission. She was now currently conquering planet Drareg.

"How is the mission progressing," Red asked her.

"Quite well, my tallest," she confirmed flashing as ruling smirk. "I should have the entire planet serving the empire by the next inspection," Tak continued boasting a little. Mimi stood in salute behind her, her red eyes glowing in the darkened lab.

The Tallest nodded their approval. "You have redeemed yourself," Purple told her momentarily stopped eating. They personally thought she would never bounce back. Who loses to Zim? He is the lowest of the low and the Empire is a much better place without him. Zim had given up his mission about 5 years ago and was now considered a rough. Sometimes they had to admit they wished he didn't find out about the whole mission being a fake. "Life used you so much more entertaining back then," Purple sighed bored as Red concluded the transmission with Tak.

Just then Irken guards busted into the brig holding a Invader in handcuffs. "My Tallest," the head guard said slightly out of breath, "this traitor was caught tampering with the Master Computer." The Tallest looked toward the group in shock. _We have a traitor that's an Irken?_ Another one of the guards grabbed her antenna lifting her face up for the Tallest.

Invader Izzie hissed as they tugged her antenna. _This is just following the plan._ She told herself staring bluntly into the eyes of the Tallest. Elisabeth wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, something about execution. But she highly doubted they would be able to kill her.

Red and Purple glanced toward each other when asked about execution. They both didn't know what to do. Invader Izzie had completed her mission in record breaking time. She returned 6 months ahead of schedule. The Tallest knew that execution would be the proper punishment for Treason, but it just seemed too cold for their best Invader. "Just put her in the holding cells," Red said waving a dismissive claw to the group, "We'll decide her punishment later."

Turning to leave the guards dragged her out the door. Elisabeth watched as the tallest remained watching her until the electronic doors slid closed. She wondered how they were feeling right now finding out that their best invader was really a traitor. The guards dragged her down to the holding cells. Her feet dragged on the Tnemat flooring. Elisabeth watched around her at the others behind bars. There were very many species most of them from rebellion groups when their planets were being invaded. They looked at her with many different expressions; some contempt glares, confused glances, and mocking smirks saying, _'The Tallest can't even control their own invaders.' _

Invader Izzie was thrown into an empty cell. The head guard leaned down to unlock her handcuffs and whispered near her antenna, "I'll tell Blossom to continue with the plan." He stood and kicked her for good measure and she hissed placing a hand on her abdomen. The door slid shut as she watched Invader Maphilornic walk away with the other guards. Elisabeth remained laying on her side for a couple more minutes taking note of the video cameras. Sitting up she placed her back up against the cool Tnemat wall. _Phase 3 complete_ she sighed shifting her head to look at the ceiling.

"Pssst. Pssst," one of the other holdings hissed trying to get Elisabeth's attention. Elisabeth turned her head to see a Vortean across the hall signaling to her. He had shining red eyes and his whiskers poked out slightly from the bars. Izzie crawled over to him placing her rubber gloved hands on the bars. "Hey, newbie what they get you for," he asked cocking his head slightly to the right?

"Probably failing to complete her mission," someone else sneered in the next cell over.

The Vortean turned his head, "Shut up Binkyu." He flashed apologetic smile at her, "Don't let him bother you he still has a grudge for be locked up here." Elisabeth watched him he seemed quite pleasant and not the least bit aggressive like she heard the Tallest describe Vorteans.

"It's okay," she said, I really couldn't blame him.

"So what you'd do," re-asking his original question?

"I got caught trying in imprint a virus on the master computer," she answered. The Vortean went silent pondering it over in his head. His furry face scrunched up in thought. Elisabeth thought that he wasn't going to saying anything else.

"Why would an Irken want go against their leaders," he asked confused, "I always thought they were programmed to do whatever they said without question."

Elisabeth noticed the silence that had fallen over the cells. Everyone seemed to be listening for her response. Which she guessed_ better make it believable_. "I guess you could call it corrupt programming," Invader Izzie explained putting her back up against the walls again, "My thinking has always been a little different from theirs and I just got tired of all the invasion schemes. It never set well with me." Elisabeth was surprised at their response. They cheered actually cheered. No not a sarcastic clapping but an applause like the ones given by crowds at an awards ceremony.

"You re the only Invader I've seen that has feelings," the Vortean said smiling at her. My name's Okane by the way.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling back at him, I'm Izzie."

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter they the previous ones, but anything that I tried to add would run over into the next chapter so this will have to do for now. Thank you for reading Chapter 7.**

**Originally**** I wasn't planning on including Tak in this chapter, but now after writing it I think that's its mandatory. **

**I also notice reading back through the story that the beginning chapters were poorly written so I've decided that when I have time I'll go back and rewrite them. **

Blossom _ **Invader Anansi**

Brick _ **Invader Sronab**

Buttercup _ **Invader Clorance**

Butch _ **Invader Maphilornic **

Bubbles _ **Invader Catta**

Boomer _ **Invader Aksamit**

Elisabeth _ **Invader Izzie**

Seth _ **Invader Aero**

* * *

**Please Review**

**\/**


	9. The Inevitable Take Down

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 8**  
_** The Inevitable Take Down** _

**...**

Elisabeth waited patiently for the chaos to ensue. She had been in that cell for exactly 46 hours and 45 minutes; it was the 48 hour mark she was waiting for because that is when it will start. Elisabeth heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward her cell she stood craning her neck to see who was coming. A guard appeared in her line of vision carrying a tray of food he handed it to her, "Here I know it's not what you accustomed to, but I included a couple rolls."

"Thank you Kaleg," She said thanking the guard and taking the food. "Now you should go home you don't look so great," Elisabeth said in a serious tone. She watched as confusion shown on the young Irken's face.

"I feel fine," Kaleg said puzzled.

"Trust me you're not feeling well," She insisted gripping the tray tighter. Kaleg seemed to sense something and he nodded twitching his antenna. Turning on his foot he walked briskly down the hall back the way he came not turning around once. Elisabeth sat back down with the tray of food. "Hey do any of you want a roll," she called out to the other holdings. Since she had been there Izzie had noticed that they got feed less often and sometimes went whole days without anything to eat,_ but that will change for them very soon._

Okane gestured to his cell and Izzie rolled a dinner roll across the hallway with perfect accuracy. He took the roll in his hands and smiled thankfully. Elisabeth then took the bag of snacks and passed them to the next cell over,"Here Cedaf I know you like these." She didn't care about eating it always seemed to cloud her thinking anyways and in the next hour she will need to have her mind sharp.

Seth listened to the noise around him, the clicking and typing of computer keys seemed to flood his ears or more like antenna. He sighed deeply his fingers dancing on the key board as he initiated the process. _10, 9, 8..._

_ 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ Elisabeth counted to herself just as the 48 hour passed. Blossom watched around her as everything started to shut down. Fuse boxes blew, lights flickered out, and the other Irkens looked around confused at what was happening. Boomer watched as the Megadoomers and SIR units activated with a warring noise glowing purple. "It's started," Invader Clorence whispered as the smoke started to fill the air. She heard dying screams off in the distance of Invaders being attacked by their own weaponry. A voot-cruiser flew overhead landing about 10 yards in front of her and she ran quickly toward it. Bubbles pulled Buttercup in to the ship then zoomed off away from the chaos.

Elisabeth listened as the stomping of feet filled the halls. She saw invader Maphilornic run by her cell with about 10 other guards following close behind him. _Well there's the sign_ she sighed rising to her feet. Walking over to the Tnemat bars Izzie gripped them with her gloved hands. With a twist she bent them without much effort.

Okane watched stunned as Izzie stepped past them. _How the hell did she do that?_ He started to panic as she came closer to his cell; _she's not Irken_ he thought as his bars were bent in just the same way. "What are you doing cowering like that now's the time to escape? You won't ever get another chance like this," Izzie said gesturing for him to come out of the cell. She went on continuing bending the bars of all the other holding cells.

Once everyone was out she told them to head to the escape pods and take back their home planets while the Irken defenses were down. They seemed a little hesitant at first, but quickly took her advice running off in the direction of the escape pods. Elisabeth sighed turning and running in the opposite direction toward the garbage shoots. Her feet pounded on the floor and her antenna flatten against her head increasing her speed. Rounding the corner she skidded to a stop swiftly hacking into the doors key pad.

Elisabeth jumped into the awaiting trash cringing in disgust. As she moved toward the deposit hatch she slowly started to float out of the garbage. She laser-beamed the hatch creating a large hole sucking her and the trash into the openness of space. Then ripping off her dog-chain it transformed into a voot-cruiser. Elisabeth carefully climbed in tapping out the directions to Conventia.

The Tallest were fairly confused at what just occurred. Everything went black, everything including the blackout lights. They sat there in complete silence as they heard rushing and screaming coming from the halls. "What is going on," Purple asked red who was sitting next to him. Never in his 540 years had he ever seen anything like this happening. Red didn't answer him he was more focused on the noises outside the room.

Suddenly a large hole was blown through the doors. The Irkens watched mystified as 3 sets of purple glowing eyes entered the room emptying their mini doom-cannons into the room. Seth took that moment to sneak out the back way because of the darkness and confusion no-one even looked in his direction. He headed down the planned out escape route avoiding as many invaders as possible. Blossom should be waiting for him at the loading docks.

Brick observed the commotion around him as he watched the plan unfold. He never thought it would go over this smoothly. His hearing picked up the sound of an approaching voot-cruiser and extending his metallic spider legs he raised about 12 feet in the air. He climbed into next to Elisabeth and she rapidly activated manual override to avoid getting hit by flying debris.

Butch ran toward the brig dodging people and explosions like MacGyver. He shot an energy beam dismantling the SIR units standing in the doorway. "My Tallest follow me, we need you escape in the pods," remaining in character asking them to follow him. They both rose to their feet quickly running after him as he exited out the way he came.

Blossom hoisted Seth into the spaceship. She was careful not to draw any unwanted attention, not that anyone would be noticing the only voot-cruisers hovering around with all the havoc taking place. "What about Butch and Boomer," Seth asked turning to stare at his sister?

"Boomer has already left the weapon labs and Butch will fly away after he ensures that the tallest are safely on board the pods," Blossom answered her pink eyes focusing on the holographic map. She was carefully mapping out the explosion that would take place once the entire armada was incinerated. "We'll go here," she pointed to the map, "then when Butch gives us the signal activate the bombs."

The Tallest followed Maphilornic as he led them through a maze of hazards. "Wait what about Invader Izzie," Red said slowing down slightly. He really doubted she could do this alone; she was good but not that good. He ducked down as a beam shot for his head.

"She escaped," Butch told them still completely focused on the area around them, "She broke out on her own, bent the bars." He picked up a frayed piece of metal throwing it boomerang style toward another group of SIR units. It sliced them to ribbons their heads falling on the floor seconds later. "This way," he signaled pointing toward a stairway.

The Tallest climbed into the pod. Butch closed the doors behind them slamming his fist down on the button. It was the last pod, just as planned. At first Blossom was leery of releasing the other prisoners, but she liked the option of no way of escape. They watched him from inside for a split second before they were launched away.

After ensuring that they were a safe distance away he flew out the open door heading for his home planet. He twisted his antenna into a head set, "Okay Blossom their safe."

The Tallest watched behind them as their entire armada detonated. Metal, chard pieces of Paks, and snacks exploded through space. "Our snacks," Purple whined pointing one of his green fingers toward the destruction.

**...**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So insane. I think on Sunday I will start rewriting the pro-log. Until then I need to focus on my homework *ugh*.**

**I tried the imply how quickly the empire was ripped out from under The Tallest. Also Next chapter ZIM APPEARS! Along with Tak Mimi and Gir. Dib and Gaz will show up in chapter 11. **

**Please Review**

**|  
\/**


	10. Phone Home ET

**Demise of the Irken Empire**  
** Chapter 9**  
_**Phone Home ET**_

Dib was never able to expose him even after two years of excessive stalking. After Zim had given up his mission 5 years ago things have kind of settled down. He was cut off completely from his home planet; stranded just like his Tallest wanted him to be. Dib had agreed to stop trying to expose him as long as Zim didn't try to destroy the earth. So now the Irken passed his time in high school like every other average teenager.

Zim strolled down the side walk toward his base. Gir had contacted him 15 minutes ago clamming something had happened. The details were still unclear between the screams and giggles. He sighed placing a gloved hand over his eyes blacking out the sun.

** ...**

_** Flash back**_

"Gir what is so important that you had to pull me out of earth's stupid learning facilities," Zim questioned annoyed. He stood in the bathroom stall glaring at SIR unit on the monitor.

Gir stuck his tongue out with a confused expression, his blue eyes retracting in to tiny slits. "Your friend's here Master," he giggled pointing somewhere off behind the camera.

"What friend," Zim demanded studying the screen?

"We're not friends," someone called from the background. Zim recognized the voice, but was unable to place it. Gir didn't take any offence from this and just laughed his pitch rising causing Zim to flinch.

"Gir who is in the base," Zim inquired raising his voice?! Gir looked back to the camera watching his master.

"My tuna," he screamed running off toward the kitchen! The screen went black leaving Zim to wonder who the hell his minion let into the base.

**...**

Spotting his green base Zim quickened his pace, not wanting to have to clean up whatever mess Gir had caused. He walked past his security gnomes making his way straight for the door. Zim turned the knob completely shocked at what was inside. Tuna had exploded everywhere and Gir was dancing in his dog costume, but that wasn't the shocking part. There covered in Tuna like the rest of the living room was Tak and Mimi.

"Tak what are you doing here," Zim screamed pointing toward the blue hair girl covered with tuna! He quickly closed the door, not wanting to attract the attention of the neighbors. "Did you come to try to steal my mission again"," Zim asked keeping his eyes on his rival.

"No," Tak said reverting back into her original form. "I came here to ask," she started, but stopped swallowing hard to keep insults from rising from her throat, "to ask for your help." Tak cringed at the last two words.

"Why would you need Zim's help," Zim asked taking of his own disguise? He wasn't sure of what she wanted, but by how she was asking it sounded extremely important.

"Look Zim you were the last person I wanted to ask," she said coming closer to him, "but you're my last option and Irk help us our only hope." She knelt down practically begging him. "The Irken Empire had been terminated," Tak muttered quietly head hung in shame.

Zim's antenna snapped straight up, "What are you...,"

"I'm talking about mass extermination", she said her purple orbs burning holes into his. "There are only about 500 invaders now and we ve all taken on the identities of alien races that we were trying to conquer," she explained antennas drooping in sorrow.

"What about the Tallest," Zim asked more curious. If it was as bad as Tak was describing he didn't see how his leaders he look toward as role models for most of his life could be alive. Tak's face scrunched up showing distress, "That is why I came here to ask for your help."

** ...**

Zim's eyes scanned through the Irken symbols as they flooded past his line of vision. He still had trouble believing it Irken race mostly exterminated, Invaders being taking in by the very worlds they were trying to conquer, and The Tallest missing. Part of Zim wondered if this was some sort of practical joke that Tak was trying to pull past him, yet he knew that Tak would never make up a story this elaborate or even joke about something like this.

"I have you found it yet," Tak asked pacing back and forth through is lab. She had been like that since they had arrived in the lab. Mimi was standing stiffly by the elevator alongside Gir who was surprisingly completely quite. Zim wasn't quite sure about Gir's strange behavior, but he was thankful his minion was doing something right for once.

"Not yet," he said answering Tak's question. She groaned impatiently behind him. _Since when did I become the mature one_, Zim wondered still trying to track the Tallest location. His metallic legs extended from his pak typing on the keys along with his hands. Suddenly he had a break through. "I got it," he said as Tak came rushing toward his side to study the monitor with him.

"Planet Phoexis," She muttered interested, "I've never heard of it." Zim evaluated the information pouring into his pak. _If they were able to take down the entire empire without breaking a sweat then they would be able to dismantle the tallest in less than 3 seconds._

"We re going to have to acquire some assistance," He told Tak turning away from the monitors.

"Who on this stink bag of a planet is going to help us," Tak demanded crossing her arms?

"Zim thinks you already know the answer to that," Zim said turning around smirking toward Tak. She looked back at him with an unsure expression. _I better get promoted for doing this._

**It feels so long since I updated. However it has really only been about two weeks. I guess that is a long time in my standards. Thank you for reading chapter 9. I know it is a lot shorter than my normal chapters. Just haven't been feeling like writing I guess. Any ways Before I upload the next chapter of this story I will be updating the next chapter of Surrounded by Strangers. So until then this story will be experiencing a temporary stalling period. Don't let that discourage you though. I will still continue to update frequently.**


End file.
